Roe Umbra
Roe Umbra Roe Umbra is the Shadow Archmage of the Wizard's Tower. He is played by Goodroe12. Early life Roe was born during the Late Thrid Age in a small village in the area of Forinthry. His parents Leon and Arael Umbra were both seers, along with the rest of his family. Roe, however, was not born a seer like his parents had wished, but showed the power over shadow at a very young age. Roe's family had kept their last name a secret known to only a select few, even he didn't know. At the age of five, Roe started learning magic at the local Guthixan Temple, learning all basic branches of magic. Roe struggled at first with the other types of magic that were not Shadow, but grew used to them after some time. Roe became friends with a few of the other kids learning at the temple, most notably a girl by the name of Sarah Florus. Roe was often criticized by the other kids because he was marked as "Umbra's Heir" by the other monks, which he could not figure out what that meant, and recieved private lessons from the High Priests, which only a few select people are able to do. When Roe turned 10, he was given a black coin by the Head Priest. When he touched the coin, it started to glow, and he could feel something was up with the coin, and by pure instinct, he channeled energy into the coin. After a couple of minutes, the coin slowly turned into a sword, and every one was shocked, except his parents and the High Priests. Roe figured out that the sword was named Umbra, and was told that he was now a High Priest of the temple. Over the next few months, Roe was taught the full history of the temple not taught to other monks, which was founded by the seven people who discovered seven swords and created several seals to contain the massive amounts of magic energy in each sword, and were named after the first seven wielders. From then on, Roe went through sword training, as well as a lot more meditation than the other monks, and was forced to under go extreame magic training compared to the others. Because of the training, Roe was able to become the second strongest of the younger monks, only being beated by Sarah. At the age of 14, Roe and Sarah officially started going out, often skipping their lessons to wander the village or hike through the woods. Some nights they would go camping by the nearby lake. Although a war was going on, it never reached their small village. Occasionally a few knights would pass through the village, but nothing more, so every one in the village was always calm. So they never feared about running into any trouble. At the age of 15, Roe had become well versed in using a sword along side his magic, but would still be beated by those who had more experience in either swordsmanship or magecraft, still being a novice. Relationships Sarah Umbra: Roe sees Sarah as his greatest friend and true love, and would give up anything to protect her and his family Connor Hathaway: At the start, Roe viewed Connor more like any other wizard at the Tower, but soon came to think of him as a brother, even considering him his brother. Alexander Vyrell: Roe views Alex as a great friend, and considers him a better Grand Archmage that what he would have become if he had not turned it down when Saleh had passed. Luna Vyrell: Roe views Luna as a force to be reckoned with, and a great ally. He doesn't exactly know her that well. Lazzarus Vyrell: Roe views Laz as a great friend''' ' '''Katia ' Trivia -The base for Roe was influenced by Goodroe12's overall personality, while later characters were based off of single portions of it. -Roe originally did not have a sword upon his creation, nor was he meant to be a shadow mage, but infact a water mage who dabbled in other branches of magic. It was changed at the last minute because it didn't feel right to use water. And the sword came later as a means of spicing Roe up a little bit. -Roe's familiar Rex was going to be a cat at first because of Goodroe12's real life cat. -Roe is the oldest character ooc due to being created in the summer of 2012, and being apart of the Tower since then.